The Greatest Gift Of God
by X-friendz Forever
Summary: Re-Publish Karena ada kesalahan dikit. Nggak pintar bikin summary. Langsung baca aja.../AU/Typo/Abal... RnR!


**A/N: Fic pertama ku -bersama Nee-chan ku- yang ancur, mohon bimbingan nya dari para senpai-senpai semua.**

**The Greatest Gift Of God **

**By: Nee-chan ku Cye Dessy Uchiha'chan**

**Di edit oleh: X-friendz Forever**

**.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruHina**

**Warning : AU, OOC abiz, Typo bertebaran, Dll.**

**Genre : Hurt, Romance**

**Tolong Review, Concrit, Flame nya juga boleh...  
><strong>

**don't like don't read**

* * *

><p>Dua tahun belakangan ini, aku selalu merasa menjadi manusia yang paling malang di dunia ini. Hidupku yang mulanya sangat ceria, bahagia, sangat berkecukupan, mempunyai bakat yang luar biasa dan selalu di temani oleh orang – orang yang menyayangiku. Namun peristiwa dua tahun yang lalu dalam sekejap membuat hidupku berbalik 180 derajat. Hidupku yang menurutku sudah sempurna itu lenyap sudah karena peristiwa itu. Peristiwa yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuaku dan juga impianku sebagai seorang violis. Yah. . .aku dan keluargaku mengalami kecelakaan dahsyat dua tahun yang lalu saat kami hendak berlibur. Tou-san kehilangan konsentrasinya saat sedang mengemudi dan mobil yang kami tumpangi pun jatuh ke jurang. Tou-san dan Kaa-san meninggal di tempat kejadian karena berusaha melindungiku. Tapi bukannya berterima kasih, aku malah menyalahkan perbuatan mereka. Untuk apa mereka melindungiku dan membiarkan aku hidup jika aku harus hidup tanpa bisa bermain biola lagi dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah aku tetap bertahan hidup tanpa mereka disisiku. Jari tangan kiriku remuk karena kecelakaan itu dan tidak bisa sembuh total sehingga menyebabkan aku mustahil untuk bermain biola kembali. Perusahaan dan aset – aset yang dimiliki Tou-san dulu diambil alih seluruhnya oleh pamanku. Mereka masih mau mengurusiku hanya karena semua harta itu masih atas namaku dan menunggu umurku cukup dewasa untuk mengalihkan kekayaan Tou-san kepada mereka.<p>

Kenapa. . .kenapa Tuhan tidak adil padaku? Diumurku yang masih sangat muda dimana bakatku sedang berkembang pesat, kenapa disaat seperti itu Ia mengambil semuanya dariku? Pertanyaan itulah yang selalu menghantui pikiranku setelah kecelakaan itu. Aku menjadi orang yang pendiam, tidak peduli dengan orang lain dan menganggap diriku sendiri sebuah boneka ciptaan Tuhan yang tidak lagi punya tujuan hidup, hanya mempunyai sedikit kelebihan yaitu bisa melakukan aktivitas yang dilakukan oleh manusia biasa. Aku terus hidup seperti itu, sampai orang itu datang di kehidupanku.

"Hei lihatlah, si ratu es itu sudah datang. Tenang sekali dia, padahal lagi – lagi dia datang terlambat ".

"Iya, dasar ga tau malu yah, masa setiap hari terlambat dan berurusan dengan BK. Apa dia ga bosan yah terlambat terus dan berurusan dengan BK?".

"Kalo aku mah ogah banget deh berurusan dengan BK. Idiiihhh. . ."

Yah begitulah komentar – komentar siswa – siswi sepanjang koridor yang aku lewati setiap pagi. Sindiran seperti itu sudah biasa aku dengarkan. Dan kalian bisa menyimpulkan kan, kalau setiap hari aku selalu datang terlambat, yah untuk apa cepat datang ke sekolah kalau kerjaannya hanya mau bergosip saja. Oia, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Aku lebih dikenal dengan sebutan "Ratu Es" karena sifat dan sikapku yang dingin tentunya dan juga "The Queen of Late" karena setiap hari aku datang terlambat ke sekolah. Aku tidak punya teman dekat sama sekali, akibat sifatku yang cuek itu teman – teman sekolahku mulai menjauhiku karena tidak tahan dengan sifatku. Tapi bagiku itu ga masalah, toh aku lebih suka sendiri.

Untungnya hari ini pelajaran pertama dikelas itu adalah matematika. Kenapa aku bilang beruntung, karena guru matematikaku itu juga terkenal dengan keterlambatannya. Aku langsung menuju ke kelasku yang menurutku adalah tempat yang sangat memuakkan. Dan tara. . . .pelajaran memang belum dimulai, padahal aku sudah telat 30 menit. Aku langsung menuju bangkuku paling belakang di pojok kanan sebelah jendela kelas. Aku duduk dan memasang ipodku tanpa menggubris teman – temanku yang mulai membicarakan aku, seperti biasanya. Lima menit kemudian masuklah guru matematikaku yang bernama Kakashi Hatake, 'Hmm, tumben cepat', batinku.

"Selamat pagi anak – anak", kata Kakashi sensei.

"Selamat pagi pak", jawab kami serempak.

"Baiklah hari ini Bapak akan menyampaikan kabar bagus buat kalian. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru", lanjut Kakashi sensei.

Langsung saja terdengar bisikan – bisikan dari teman sekelasku tentang anak baru itu. Huh apanya yang kabar bagus, hanya akan menambah makhluk bising saja di kelas ini.

"Silahkan masuk", kata Kakashi sensei kepada anak baru itu.

Lalu masuklah seorang pemuda yang menurutku sangat lumayan dan yah… tampan, kurasa dia juga seorang Cowok yang hiperaktif dan menyebalkan, terbukti dari cengiran yang setia menghiasi wajahnya itu. Setelah masuk dia langsung memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Hai, Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, aku pindahan dari luar kota. Aku pindah kesini karena ikut orangtuaku. Salam kenal semuanya, mohon bantuannya", kata anak baru itu yang baru saja aku tau bernama Naruto Uzumaki.  
>'Heh, anak yang aneh'. Pikirku.<p>

"Baiklah Naruto, kamu bisa duduk di sebelah... Hinata. Hinata angkat tanganmu", lanjut Kakashi sensei.

Apa? aku harus duduk dengannya? Mimpi apa aku semalam, sekarang akan ada yang mengisi bangku kosong di sebelahku yang tidak kuizinkan siapapun mendudukinya selama dua tahun ini.

"Hinata Hyuuga, angkat tanganmu", kata Kakashi sensei lagi. Kali ini dengan menaikkan sedikit volume suaranya agar aku mendengarnya. Dengan SANGAT TERPAKSA akupun mengangkat tanganku. Bisa kulihat wajah "Lelaki aneh" itu semakin sumringah, dan benar saja setelah mengetahui calon tempat duduknya dia langsung menuju bangkuku.

"Hai aku Naruto Uzumaki. Benarkah namamu Hinata Hyuuga? Wah semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik ya", kata "Lelaki aneh" itu dengan senyum dan tangan yang terulur kearahku.

"Hn, kukira kau sudah dengar Kakashi sensei memanggilku seperti itu dan yang terpenting aku tidak mau BERTEMAN dengan mu", kataku tanpa menyambut jabatan tangannya dan tanpa melihatnya dengan menekankan kata berteman.

"Hehehe, kamu lucu deh", lanjutnya lagi.

"Hn, terserah padamu", jawabku cuek.

Kalau saja Kakashi sensei tidak menegurnya untuk menunda acara perkenalan denganku karena pelajaran akan dimulai, mungkin dia akan mengajakku berbicara sepanjang pelajaran. Huh, sepertinya kehidupanku di sekolah mulai hari ini akan menjadi mimpi burukku yang kedua.

Bel isitirahat adalah bunyi dari surga di telinga para pelajar, karena dengan bunyi bel tersebut mereka bisa terlepas untuk sementara waktu dari pelajaran yang membuat otak mereka jenuh. Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, sendirian diatap sekolah yang jarang di kunjungi siswa karena disaat istirahat seperti ini mereka akan dengan senang hati memenuhi kantin. Aku selalu mengunjungi atap sekolah disaat istirahat untuk menghindari keramaian pada saat jam – jam seperti ini dengan mendengar ipod yang berisi lagu – lagu instrument biola sambil memandang awan. Saking menikmatinya lagu – lagu yang sedang kudengar aku tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang menghampiriku.

"Hei, ternyata kau disini", kata orang itu sambil memukul pelan pundakku. Dan yeah, orang itu adalah si "Lelaki aneh" yang menurutku sangat mengganggu itu.

"Hei kau mendengarkanku tidak sih! Aku membawa makanan kebanyakan nih, Kaa-san ku sangat cerewet menyuruhku membawanya. Cicipilah, ini masakan asli buatan Kaa-san ku loh", lanjutnya lagi sambil melepaskan ipodku.

"Apa sih maumu? Ga bisa apa kamu tuh ga ganggu aku sekali aja! Pergi sana, kau itu hanya menggangguku aja, kalau mau makan, makan sana di tempat lain, yang penting jangan ganggu ketenanganku!", jawabku dengan nada tinggi.

"Yah. . .sayang sekali, kita ga bisa makan sama - sama yah. Tapi gapapa kok, aku ngerti. Nih aku tinggalkan saja ya jatahmu disini. Harus dimakan loh", jawabnya lagi dengan ekspresi yang mengejutkanku. Bukannya sedih dia malah tersenyum sumringah. Benar – benar anak yang aneh, tapi sepertinya rezeki itu tidak boleh di tolak karena sepertinya perutku memang membutuhkan asupan gizi saat ini.

Sudah tiga bulan sejak "Lelaki aneh" itu datang. Dia selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi sampai aku kesal dibuatnya. Tapi memang dasar makhluk keras kepala, sudah kukasari seperti apapun dia tetap tidak menyerah, sampai akhirnya aku yang menyerah dengan membiarkannya berada disampingku dan sepertinya aku mulai terbiasa dengan keberisikannya itu. Aneh memang, setelah kecelakaan yang aku alami aku tidak pernah membiarkan satu orang pun untuk dekat denganku. Tapi lelaki ini bisa membuatku menyerah secepat itu. Dia selalu bilang tidak ingin membiarkan ku kesepian sebagai alasan untuk mendekati ku. Jika ditanya orang kenapa ia mau dekat denganku, dia selalu mengatakan bahwa kami ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Tapi toh tidak ada ruginya bagiku dia selalu mengikutiku, setidaknya uang saku untuk makanku bisa kusimpan karena dia selalu membawakan bekal untukku, masakan ibunya sangat enak menurutku, yah dibandingkan masakan di kantin, dan juga mungkin aku tidak akan lama lagi di sekolah ini.

Tidak terasa sebentar lagi aku akan menginjak umur tujuh belas tahun. Banyak remaja menunggu sweet seventeen itu, katanya sudah beranjak dewasalah, bisa bertindak dengan kemauan sendiri tanpa di perintah orangtua. Namun bagiku umur tujuh belas tahun itu adalah malapetaka bagiku. Yah diumur yang katanya sudah dianggap dewasa itu aku akan segera "dibuang" oleh pamanku. Dia akan mengambil alih seluruh kekayaan peninggalan orang tuaku dan memindahkan aku ke Amerika, tepatnya di rumah nenekku. Alasan kenapa setelah kecelakaan itu aku tidak langsung di bawa ke sana oleh pamanku adalah karena dengan dia mengurusku sampai aku dewasa dia punya alasan kuat untuk mengambil alih harta peninggalan orang tuaku dengan alasan aku menyetujuinya sebagai balasan jasanya mengurusku selama dua tahun ini. Dan akupun tidak ambil pusing akan hal itu, aku sudah menunggu – nunggu saat ini untuk terlepas dari "rumah neraka" itu.

"Hei Sakura, kamu liat Hinata ga? Emang sih dia selalu terlambat tapi dia ga pernah bolos pelajaran kan. Kamu tau ga dia dimana?", tanya Naruto kepada salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Hmm, kamu itu gimana sih Naruto, selama ini kamu selalu mengelu – elukan kamu sahabatnya si "ratu es" itu dengan selalu bersamanya, masa kamu ga tau dimana teman baikmu itu?", jawab Sakura.

"Hinata pelit sih, dia ga pernah mau cerita padaku tentang masalahnya. Jadi kamu tau ga dia dimana sekarang?", tanya Naruto lagi.

"Dia itu sedang mengurusi kepindahannya ke Amerika, minggu depan dia akan berangkat ke sana", jawab Sakura.

"Apa? Kenapa tiba – tiba? Dia kok ga pernah cerita ke padaku. Padahal kan aku sahabatnya", lanjut Naruto dengan suara lirih.

"Dengar yah Naruto Uzumaki yang super duper polos. Kau itu tidak tahu apa – apa mengenai si "ratu es" itu. Dia itu hanya anak yang ga berguna, sebaiknya kamu ga usah bergaul sama dia deh", Sakura berkata dengan nada meremehkan.

"Sakura jangan sekali – sekali kamu merendahkan Hinata seperti itu. Dia itu orang baik kok", bela Naruto.

"Apa, orang baik? Apa kamu masih bilang dia baik kalo dia yang membunuh orang tua nya hah?", bentak Sakura.

"A – apa maksudmu Sakura?"

"Dia itu sudah menyebabkan orang tuanya meninggal karena menyelamatkan dia dari kecelakaan dua tahun lalu dan sebagai akibatnya impian menjadi violis profesionalnya hancur lebur dan sebentar lagi harta warisan dari orang tuanya akan diambil alih oleh pamannya. Jadi kamu ga usah dekati dia lagi, sebentar lagi dia bakalan miskin, selama ini kamu dekati dia karena ingin uangnya kan? Hah dia itu malang sekali yah, kehilangan orang tua sekaligus dan juga kemampuan bermain biolanya, dan sekarang akan jatuh miskin, ckckckckck", kata Sakura kepada Naruto.

"Ja – jadi Hinata pernah mengalami hal seperti itu?"

"Ya, sekarang udah jelas kan semuanya. Oia satu lagi, kalau menurutku orang tuanya Hinata itu bodoh sekali ya mau melindungi anak tidak berguna seperti dia. Padahal setelah ditolongpun anak mereka jadi cacat seperti itu, kalau mereka biarkan saja dia meninggal, kan mereka bisa mempunyai anak lagi dan hidup bahagia. Bukannya meninggalkan anak tidak berguna seperti dia. Sungguh orang tua yang bodoh", lanjut Sakura.

"Tutup mulutmu Sakura! Aku sudah cukup bersabar dengan semua omonganmu. Kau boleh menjelek – jelekkan aku sepuasmu, tapi jangan sekali – sekali menghina kedua orang tuaku. Kau sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang mereka. Dan kau Naruto, jika alasanmu mendekatiku karena uang, sayang sekali harapanmu itu sia – sia, aku ini akan segera menjadi orang miskin sepertimu dan mulai sekarang jauhi aku!", bentak Hinata yang tiba – tiba datang. Ternyata dia mendengar semua percakapan antara Naruto dan Sakura. Setelah membentak mereka berdua, Hinata pun bergegas keluar dari kelasnya.

"Tunggu Hinata, ini ga seperti yang kamu pikirkan", teriak Naruto. Namun sayangnya Hinata telah pergi.

Setelah kejadian yang terjadi antara Hinata, Naruto dan Sakura di sekolah, Naruto tidak pernah lagi muncul dihadapanku, tidak, bukan dihadapanku saja tapi sudah empat hari dia tidak pernah ke sekolah lagi. Keberangkatanku ke Amerika tinggal tiga hari lagi, tepatnya dua hari setelah ulang tahunku yang jatuh pada tanggal 20 April, yaitu besok. Pastinya ga akan terjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan di hari yang seharusnya menjadi hari bahagiaku itu. Yah selain aku akan meninggalkan tanah air ini, aku juga telah kehilangan lagi satu – satunya orang yang kuanggap sahabat. Ya, tanpa sadar aku merasa kehilangan ketika Naruto tidak berada disisiku lagi dan aku tidak ingin menyesal dengan pergi tanpa mengatakan padanya bahwa penilaianku terhadapnya telah berubah. Aku telah menganggapnya sebagai seorang sahabat.

Akhirnya tiba juga hari ini, hari ulang tahunku. seperti dugaanku hari ini tidak akan menjadi hari bahagia untukku, terlebih lagi setelah aku mendengar berita yang baru saja aku dengar dari guru BK ku ketika aku meminta alamat rumah Naruto. Berita itu adalah berita tentang musibah yang terjadi pada Naruto. Tiga hari yang lalu bus yang ditumpanginya bersama kedua orang tuanya mengalami kecelakaan hebat ketika mereka hendak pulang dari luar kota. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat dibawa kerumah sakit dan Naruto mengalami luka yang sangat parah terutama kakinya. Dan yang paling membuatku terpukul adalah kaki Naruto harus diamputasi karena sudah membusuk. Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap apa ketika aku bertemu dengannya lagi.

Dan sekarang disinilah aku, di depan rumah sederhana tempat tinggal sahabatku itu. Aku disambut oleh seorang ibu – ibu yang mungkin kerabatnya Naruto, dia mempersilahkanku masuk dan menyuruhku menunggu. Tidak berapa lama aku medengar suara kursi roda yang mendekat dan tidak lama kemudian muncullah orang yang kucari – cari itu. Akupun dibuat terkejut oleh sikapnya yang diluar dugaanku, aku mengira aku akan melihat duplikat diriku ketika aku mengalami kecelakaan dua tahun lalu, seorang gadis yang kesepian dan terpuruk. Namun yang ada dihadapanku saat ini adalah seorang pemuda yang tersenyum lebar kepadaku seperti tidak terjadi apa – apa pada dirinya.

"Hinata. . . .ternyata bibi tidak bohong kalau yang datang itu kamu. Aku senang sekali kau menjengukku. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot – repot kesini tau, tadinya aku akan menemuimu untuk memberikan sesuatu kepadamu saat kau berangkat nanti, tapi aku ingat kalau hari ini kau ulang tahun kan. Selamat ulang tahun ya, semoga kau sehat selalu, makin cantik, makin pintar dan tentunya jangan dingin lagi, hehehehe. Nah ini kado untukmu yang kubeli khusus untuk mu, kan kamu akan pindah ke Amerika, di sana kan turun salju jadi aku membelikanmu syal. Warnanya lavender sama seperti matamu, dipakai yah, mungkin harganya nggak seberapa, tapi kau harus. . . ."

Perkataan Naruto terpotong karena aku tiba – tiba menghambur kepelukannya.

"Bodoh, disaat seperti ini pun kau masih saja cerewet. Tentu saja aku menerimanya, terima kasih karena mengingat ulang tahunku dan juga terima kasih untuk kado nya", kataku setelah melepaskan pelukanku. Air mataku tidak bisa kubendung lagi, sungguh ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menangis setelah kecelakaan itu. "Dan lagi kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku hah, kalau kau mengalami kecelakaan? Kau selalu bilang aku sahabatmu tapi kenapa tidak memberitahuku, kau tidak tahu betapa khawatirnya aku saat mendengar musibah yang menimpamu", lanjutku dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Maaf Hinata, aku bukannya tidak mau memberitahumu, aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Lagipula aku tidak apa – apa kok. Aku juga ingin menunjukkan kepadamu bahwa kita tidak boleh terus menerus terpuruk karena musibah yang menimpa kita. Sekarang aku memang telah kehilangan kedua orang tuaku dan tidak mempunyai kaki, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa melakukan apa – apa dan terus terpuruk kan? Aku masih mempunyai kedua tanganku untuk melanjutkan hobi menulisku dan yang terpenting adalah aku mempunyai seorang sahabat sepertimu Hinata. Itu menandakan bahwa Tuhan masih menyayangiku dan juga... aku mencintaimu Hinata", kata Naruto kepadaku dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih. . .terima kasih Naruto,aku juga sangat mencintaimu kau adalah hadiah terindah yang diberikan Tuhan kepadaku", kataku kepada Naruto sambil memeluknya lagi.

Aku sungguh terharu mendengar kata – kata dari Naruto, aku merasa kalah darinya. Dia yang lebih kehilangan dariku saat kecelakaan itu bisa dengan tegar menghadapi musibah yang menimpanya. Sedangkan aku yang masih memiliki anggota tubuh yang lengkap walau jari – jari tanganku tidak bisa bermain biola tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa melakukan aktifitasku dengan lancar, terus saja terpuruk atas musibah yang menimpaku. Dia telah memberi pelajaran yang berharga bagiku bahwa jangan pernah berpikir bahwa hidup kita selesai setelah kita mengalami musibah dan merasa menjadi makhluk yang paling malang di dunia ini, apalagi mengatakan bahwa Tuhan itu tidal adil. Yakinlah Tuhan itu selalu menyayangi umatnya dan selalu adil, dan juga bahwa banyak diluar sana orang yang lebih kurang beruntung dari kita namun tetap menjalani hidup dengan tidak sia – sia dan selalu bersyukur dengan apa yang dimiliki mereka saat ini.

-The End-

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hufttt... akhirnya selesai juga fic pertama ku yang ancur ini**. **Jelek ya? nggak pa - pa lah.

**Jangan lupa tinggalin Review nya ya. ;)**

**Arigatou**


End file.
